I'm a lot different from The-Boy-Who-Lived
by MuggleAndProudOfIt
Summary: Et si il existait une sorcière plus douée qu'Harry Potter, et plus puissante encore que Voldemort ? C'est ainsi que vit Léanne Gilbert, dont les parents sont tués par un Mangemort aux longs cheveux blonds. Alors que son but ultime est de se venger, le reste du clan Malfoy se montre beaucoup plus gentil que prévu. Entre l'amitié et la guerre, le tout mélangé à l'amour.
1. Chapter 1 : Destiny change in one night

**Chapitre 1**  
_Je jure solennellement que mon intention est de vous tuer._

* * *

- Papa, le dîner est prêt, tu ferais mieux de venir avant que Maman ne fasse une crise, elle n'aime pas quand ça refroidit !

Mon père se tourna vers moi une fois ces paroles prononcées, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se leva et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Ce n'est même pas elle qui l'a préparé ce dîner ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur, mais foncièrement gentil.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Elle respecte les elfes de maison, _elle_…

J'avais insisté sur le dernier mot, d'un ton également amusé, mais qui fit comprendre à mon père le fond de ma pensée. Il me doubla alors et s'installa tranquillement à table, aux côtés de ma mère, devant une table couverte de mets délicieux, préparés avec soin par Vicky, notre elfe de maison. Elle avais toujours servi ma famille, du moins depuis que je suis née. Il me semblais qu'elle n'était pas très vieille pour une elfe, et je m'entendais très bien avec elle. Je m'assis donc en face de ma mère, lui adressant un doux sourire. Je commençais à me servir d'une part de tourte au fromage dont je raffolais, et mon père débuta son monologue, ou du moins c'est ce que j'en pensais, sur son travail et les intérêts qu'il portait au ministère. Ma mère l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, tout comme moi. Je poussais un soupir de contentement. C'était une soirée comme les autres, lors d'un dîner comme les autres. Bientôt je rentrerais à Poudlard pour ma sixième année, et je reprendrais les cours que j'aimais tant. Sortant de ma réflexion aussi courte qu'elle puisse avoir été, je remplis d'un geste las mon verre d'eau, et je bus quelques gorgées, avant de terminer mon assiette. Alors que je ris à une blague de mon paternel, un grondement venant de l'extérieur vint perturber la bonne ambiance. Mauvais présage, si j'en croyais le regard plus qu'inquiet que mes parents s'échangèrent. Sans perdre une seule seconde, ma mère me souleva par le bras, me forçant à la suivre en direction du couloir d'entrée. Après un mouvement rapide avec sa baguette, le grand miroir mural s'ouvrit tel une porte, et ma mère me poussa dans l'espace ainsi découvert. N'écoutant pas mes protestations paniquées, elle commença à refermer le miroir quand je lui hurlai de me répondre. Elle me pris par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le mien. La lueur d'effroi que je lus dans ses yeux me fit frissonner.

- Maman ? Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, d'une voix coupée par la peur qui me serrait la gorge.  
- Des Mangemorts, j'aurais pu te mentir mais c'est bien ce qui arrive dans la maison. me répondit ma mère de la manière la plus calme possible.  
- Quoi ! Depuis quand vous êtes amis avec…  
- S'il-te-plait Léanne ! me coupa ma mère d'une voix forte. Oh ma chérie… On a pas beaucoup de temps. Reste ici et ne sors sous aucun prétexte, aucun est-ce clair ?

J'hochai doucement la tête en guise d'approbation. Elle m'embrassa maladroitement les joues et le front, avant de refermer le miroir, baguette pointée en direction de la porte d'entrée, position dans laquelle mon père était figé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Etonnamment je voyais parfaitement à travers ce miroir, ce qui me permettais de suivre le cours des évènements, chose qui, au final, aurait pu m'être épargnée. Un « crac » sourd retentit à côté de moi, ce qui me fit sursauter. Ce n'était que Vicky, qui avais sûrement deviné ce qui arrivait. La petite elfe de maison se blottit dans mes bras, autant pour me réconforter que pour se protéger elle-même. Je passais mes bras autour de son petit corps, et fixait mes parents, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Cinq secondes exactement passèrent, et la porte vint se fracasser en trois morceaux contre le mur en face, laissant juste le temps à mes parents de l'éviter. Un homme portant un masque couleur acier et vêtu d'une longue robe noire s'avança dans ma demeure. De longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc dépassaient de sa cape, et ils firent un léger mouvement quand l'homme découvrit son visage, laissant apparaître un rictus moqueur et dédaigneux sur son visage des plus ternes. Il me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais sur le moment je dois avouer qu'il m'était guère important de connaître son identité. Sans un mot à l'égard de mes parents qui le menaçaient de leur baguettes, il fit quelques pas de plus, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

- Et bien, et bien, tant d'animosité entre nous mes très chers amis. fit-il d'un ton que je ne saurais définir.  
- C'est que tu n'es pas vraiment le bien venu ici Lucius… répondit mon père, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de conserver une voix neutre.  
- Enfin Daniel, et toi Nora, continua le dénommé Lucius en adressant un regard froid à chacun de mes géniteurs, calmons nos ardeurs ! Le Seigneur veut que cette affaire soit terminée au plus tôt. Je vous demande donc d'obtempérer, ou alors mourez.  
- Nous ne négocions pas avec les gens de ton envergure, Malfoy, lança ma mère d'une façon qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Toi et tes gardes du corps, sortez de ma maison, finit-elle en désignant les deux autres Mangemorts derrière le premier.

Malfoy. _Malfoy_… Ce nom me disais quelque chose, mais mon esprit brouillé par la peur refusait de fonctionner. Je vis l'homme blond tendre son masque à un autre, avant de tirer sa baguette de sa canne, surmontée d'une tête de serpent en argent. Il visa d'abord mon père, puis marmonna un sort, inaudible de là où je me trouvais, et un éclair vert s'abattit sur lui, le projetant contre les débris de ce qui avait été la porte, le corps inerte et plus pâle que les yeux de ce Malfoy. Ma mère poussa un hurlement qui vibra profondément dans mon esprit, et j'en déduit que mon père ne rouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Des larmes chaudes et salées coulèrent le long de mes joues, sans que je puisse en retenir une seule. Ma chère maman tenta de se rendre auprès de Lucius, qui balaya ses paroles d'un revers de la main, avant d'ajouter qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix. Un second éclair, puis ma mère s'effondra juste devant le miroir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux, aussi je pus distinctement apercevoir la larme glissant de son œil d'un bleu profond. J'aurais jurée qu'elle m'était adressée, ce qui ne fit que surcharger mes pleurs. Je tambourinais sur le miroir à l'aide de mes poings, hurlant de me faire sortir, mais personne ne m'entendit. Le désigné Lucius Malfoy fit virevolter sa cape en se retournant, avant de tourner le visage vers les corps inertes de mes parents. Il lâcha une dernière parole, qui me rempli d'une rage des plus meurtrières :

- Je jure solennellement que votre mort me réjouis.  
- Je jure solennellement que mon intention est de vous tuer… sifflai-je entre mes dents, la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Voilà donc le tout premier chapitre, ultra-court j'en suis navrée, de ma première fiction dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, le début de l'histoire est un peu long à démarrer et Draco n'entre réellement en action qu'après un certain temps, mais ne vous en faite pas il finira bien par arriver ! Le chapitre 2 sera bientôt posté. Sur ce j'espère que le début vous plait, et n'hésitez surtout pas à poster vos reviews ! =)


	2. Chapter 2 : Fuite prématurée

**Chapitre 2**  
_Visite étonnante et fuite prématurée._

* * *

Un déclic résonna dans l'entrée, et le miroir me maintenant jusque-là prisonnière se décolla lentement du mur, mouvement que j'accélérai d'un coup de coude violent. Vicky disparut pour réapparaitre quelques mètres devant moi, les corps désormais cadavres de mes parents nous séparant. Je demandai à l'elfe de m'apporter un drap blanc, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. J'embrassais chacun de fronts de mes parents, murmurant un « adieu », avant de les recouvrir du drap, une énième larme roulant sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai d'un geste rageur, et je me laissais tomber à genou, exténuée, la tête entre les mains. J'entendis les sanglots discrets de Vicky, qui se terrait dans le coin de la pièce. Mes parents venaient de mourir, et c'est seulement à cet instant que le nom de leur assassin traversa mon esprit, son identité se dévoilant alors clairement dans mes pensées. Lucius Malfoy, premier grand rival de mon père depuis Poudlard. Il en voulait à mes parents d'avoir tant réussi leur vie professionnelle et il leur en voulait pour être si heureux, alors qu'il détruisait sa propre famille au profit d'un psychopathe au visage semblable à celui d'un serpent. Lucius Malfoy, le père du dénommé Draco Malfoy, un de mes « projets d'étude » depuis la première année. Sa personne m'intéressait, autant par son dédain à l'égard du monde qui l'entourait que par sa figure d'ange qu'il ternissait avec un froncement de sourcil permanant. Draco Malfoy, le pauvre fils de cet homme qui se voit obligé de suivre ses traces sans rechigner, se forçant ainsi à agir en traître, en monstre, ne pouvant pas profiter de son adolescence déjà polluée par les idées noires que son paternel véhiculait à longueur de temps.

- Maîtresse… Vicky a cru entendre des pas se rapprocher de la maison. Vicky pense que vous devriez retourner vous cacher derrière le miroir. Vicky est désolée de demander ça à Mademoiselle Gilbert, mais Vicky pense que ceci est nécessaire.

La petite voix peu assurée de mon amie me défit de mes pensées, et je parvint sans vraiment savoir comment à me recroqueviller au fond du vide que j'avais quitté quelques minutes, ou était-ce quelques heures auparavant. Vicky me rejoint avant de refermer le miroir délicatement. Ma position me permettais toujours de voir au travers de la glace, ce qui pour une fois ne fut pas pour me déplaire. Une femme balayant la rue derrière-elle d'œillades inquiètes se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte, dont les morceaux gisaient toujours au sol. Je soupçonnais une présence derrière elle mais je ne parvint pas tout de suite à découvrir de qui il s'agissait. La chevelure blonde de la femme tirait légèrement sur le doré, et ses yeux étaient bleu, ou peut-être gris, mais mon regard encore noyé de larme m'empêchais de détailler son visage à cette distance. La vision de cette femme se posa avec horreur sur le drap qui recouvrait mes défunts parents, et elle le souleva d'un coup de baguette. S'en suivit un cri d'abomination, avant que la femme ne se laisse tomber de la même façon que moi, entre mes deux géniteurs. Le spectacle devant moi ne pu que m'étonner, et il fallu un instant pour fixer mes yeux sur la personne ayant rejoint la femme : _Draco Malfoy_. Le jeune homme regardait tour à tour la femme, que je devinais comme étant sa mère, et mes parents. Ses yeux hagards et effrayés se détournèrent pour fixer les alentours de ma maison, avant qu'il n'ose faire un pas vers sa mère, posant sa main sur son épaule secouée par les pleurs. J'observais, en silence, sans aucun mouvement. Comment se faisait-il que Mme Malfoy, dont le nom devait être Narcissa, mais je n'en étais pas sûre, se retrouve à pleurer mes aïeuls, accompagnée de son fils totalement terrifié, juste après que son mari est sauvagement mis fin à la vie de ma seule et unique famille ? Après ce qui me parut une éternité, Narcissa releva brusquement la tête, faisant sursauter Draco par la même occasion.

- Leur fille ! furent ses premières paroles.  
- Mère ? répondit seulement le fils.  
- Ils ont… Ils avaient une fille. Draco… Léanne, elle.

Elle se tut pour scruter l'endroit de ses yeux humides, avant de se relever, de recouvrir les corps de leur drap et de se retourner sur son fils.

- Draco, cherche partout, aide-moi, si tu la trouve, appelle-moi, fit-elle avant de grimper l'escalier menant aux chambres. Je pus ensuite l'entendre se lamenter sur le sort de mes parents, qu'elle appela alors « ses meilleurs amis », et elle insulta l'inconnu qui avait osé les assassiner. Oh si elle avait su !

Draco s'avança, enjamba ma mère avec un « désolé » symbolique que je trouvai très poli, et passa un bref coup d'œil dans la salle à manger, avant de lancer un sort de recherche. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir derrière lequel je me tenais, et je pus examiner son visage de façon précise, chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment fait. Ses yeux d'un gris argenté reflétaient la lumière qui émanait du lustre de l'entrée, sa peau pâle qui paraissait briller… Même avec ce masque de peur qui masquait son visage, on ne pouvait douter de sa beauté. A l'instant où mon regard se faisait bien trop indiscret sur sa personne, il eu un mouvement de surprise et j'aurais juré qu'il m'avais vu. Ce ne fut pas, pourtant. C'était seulement son sort qui revenait à sa baguette, dont l'extrémité se colora de rouge, signifiant que rien ni personne n'avais été trouvé. Il recula, manquant de se prendre le buffet qui meublait l'entrée, et s'adressa à sa mère, d'une voix forte mais chevrotante :

- Mère, il n'y a rien ici. Je vous en prie, rentrons !  
- Très bien, répondit l'intéressée en descendant l'escalier, mais il faut faire une note au cas où elle rentrerait. Draco trouve un morceau de parchemin, ou même une simple feuille de papier ; vite.

Sur ces mots, elle fit disparaître les cadavres, d'un simple coup de baguette. J'ouvrais grand les yeux, me demandant où diable pouvait-elle les avoir emmenés, mais je me dit qu'elle se sentait obligée de les cacher à la vue de tout le monde, ma maison étant désormais dépourvue de porte. Il me vint également à l'idée que si elle me pensait absente, elle avait sûrement voulu éviter ma crise cardiaque imminente lors de mon « retour », découvrant mes parents raides morts. Elle avait eu raison. L'adolescent revint quelques minutes après, un crayon et un morceau de papier à la main. Il les tendit à sa mère qui nota un message rapidement, avant de le déposer sur le buffet, elle ordonna à Draco de retirer sa bague ornée d'un écusson représentant le M de Malfoy, qu'il déposa au dessus de la note. Ils s'éclipsèrent par la suite, nous laissant enfin seules, Vicky et moi. Je m'empressais de sortir, cette fois-ci définitivement de ma cachette, puis je lançais un sort de « reparo » sur la porte d'entrée, qui se referma plus neuve que jamais sur ses gonds, d'une force qui me fit faire un bond. Je me saisis d'une main tremblante du morceau de papier, négligemment arraché du carnet de croquis de ma mère soit-dit-en-passant, et le portais à mes yeux encore mouillés, essuyant ces derniers à l'aide de la manche de mon pull. Je parcourais la note du regard un premier temps, avant de la lire réellement :

_« Léanne,_

_Tes parents sont morts. Je sais que cela doit te faire un choc, mais je me suis occupé dignement de leurs corps. Tu trouvera la bague portant le sceau de ma famille jointe à ce message. Elle te permettra de nous contacter en cas de besoin, je ne te précise pas comment, tu le découvriras bien toi-même. Ne sors pas de cette maison avant la rentrée à Poudlard, et essaie de te faire accompagner par d'autres sorciers dignes de confiance, si possible. Toutes mes condoléances, et fais très, très attention à toi._

_PS : Je suis ta marraine. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir._

_ N. Malfoy »_

Sur ce, je me laissais guider par l'elfe de maison sur le canapé, dans lequel je m'endormis aussitôt, la bague des Malfoy serrée contre mon cœur, un bras autour de Vicky que j'avais autorisé venir se blottir contre moi.

* * *

Ce fut un rayon de soleil posé juste sur mon visage qui me réveilla le matin suivant. Vicky avait déjà quitté mes bras, sûrement pour me préparer un petit déjeuner, que je n'aurais pu avaler, le souvenir des évènements de la veille me coupant définitivement l'appétit. Je me rendis compte en me redressant que je serrais toujours la bague, qui avait marqué la paume de ma main sous la pression. Je décidai de pendre cette bague à la chaîne vide que je portais autour du cou. Je frottais mes yeux rendus sensibles à la lumière, et j'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Avant de me rendre dans la salle à manger, je passais dans l'entrée, désormais éternelle scène de crime, et je me saisis du message de Mme Malfoy, que je glissais dans ma poche de jean après l'avoir soigneusement plié. J'entendis un bruit de vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait, aussi je finis par me rendre à table, les yeux rivés sur l'assiette remplie de pancakes devant moi. Je n'allais certainement pas y toucher, et je me sentais désolée pour l'elfe de maison qui avais pris soin de préparer tout cela pour moi. J'en pris quelques uns que j'emballai dans du papier d'aluminium, auquel je lançai un sort de conservation, et je pris une brique de lait que je rétrécis d'un coup de baguette, avant d'emporter le tout dans ma chambre. Je fourrai mes provisions dans un sac qui trainait là, et j'agrandi ce dernier avec un sort. Je le rempli par la suite avec toutes sortes d'objets qui pourraient m'être utiles comme une tente magique, plusieurs tenues de rechange, mes dossiers qui contenaient les recherches que j'entreprenais sur divers sujet depuis ma première années à Poudlard, et auxquels j'étais particulièrement attachée, une trousse de secours remplie de certaines potions instantanées et de cachets moldus, et la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, que j'avais emportée avec moi avant de monter à l'étage. Je réussis sans savoir comment à faire entrer dans mon sac mes valises pour Poudlard, déjà prêtes depuis quelques temps, et après avoir refermé le sac, je le balançai d'un geste vif sur mon épaule, puis je sortis, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à ma chambre, que je ne reverrais pas de si tôt.

- Vicky ! appelai-je alors en atteignant le rez-de-chaussée.  
- Je suis là Maîtresse, me répondit la petite créature qui venait d'apparaître devant moi, y'aurait-il quelque chose que Vicky puisse faire pour vous ?  
- En effet. Est-ce que tu possède un objet que tu voudrais emporter ? lui demandai-je en retour.  
- Vicky vous demande pardon ? s'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.  
- Nous partons Vicky. Et je ne compte pas te laisser-là, alors tu m'accompagneras. Je ne sais pas moi, tu n'as pas une couverture ou un oreiller ? continuai-je sur le même ton impatient.  
- Vicky aimerait beaucoup emporter la cuiller en argent que vous lui avez offert il y a trois ans de cela Maîtresse.  
- Très bien, va la chercher et rejoins moi devant la maison.

Elle s'exécuta en silence, tandis que je fis quelques pas vers l'extérieur, la brise tiède de cette fin d'été me caressant le visage, faisant voltiger les quelques mèches qui dépassaient de mon chignon. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me souvins ne pas avoir quitté les vêtements de la veille, et je me changeais d'un bref coup de baguette, me retrouvant désormais dans une tenue beaucoup plus appropriée : un pull assez fin, un jean noir et des bottines en cuir solides. Je me relançai par-dessus tout cela un sort de nettoyage, n'ayant pas par la même occasion eu le temps de prendre une douche. Vicky se présenta devant moi en un « crac » habituel, et je lui souris tristement. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de partir, autant que mon esprit me criait de le faire.

- Vicky, pourrais tu nous faire transplaner jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur s'il-te-plait ? lui demandais-je d'une voix plus faible que prévue.  
- Mais bien sûr Maîtresse, m'assura-t-elle fièrement.  
- Et dorénavant appelle-moi Léanne je te pris.  
- Mais… Vicky est votre elfe, elle se doit de vous…  
- Fais ce que je te demande, continuai-je d'un ton calme, mais ferme.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que nous transplanâmes.  
La bar semblait désert, seuls les pas las de Tom, le gérant, se faisaient entendre, et ce fut donc sans crainte que je m'avançais dans l'auberge, une Vicky morte d'inquiétude à mes côtés. J'adressai à l'homme un signe de tête bref, lui montrant ma baguette discrètement pour qu'il sache que j'étais une sorcière, et je me dirigeai ensuite vers la porte de derrière menant au passage. Avant que je puisse atteindre cette dite porte, Tom me retint par le bras et me fixa d'un regard apeuré.

- Excusez-moi chère demoiselle, puis-je savoir votre nom ? me demanda-t-il, à demi suppliant.  
- Bien sûr, répondis-je, avant de continuer plus bas, comme me l'indiquait le gérant, je m'appelle Léanne, Léanne Gilbert, monsieur.  
- Elève à Poudlard ? m'interrogea-t-il.  
- Oui, Gryffondor depuis 6 ans déjà. Y-a-t-il un problème monsieur ?

Il hocha la tête positivement avant de m'attirer dans le local à poubelles, faisant office de passage entre les deux mondes. Ne me lâchant pas le bras, il s'assura que personne ne nous suivait, avant de se placer entre moi et le mur de brique.

- Bien que je ne vois aucun problème à vous laisser passer, je dois savoir la raison exacte de votre passage, pour des raisons de sécurité, fit Tom.  
- Vous avez eu la visite de Mangemorts récemment Tom ? répondis-je.  
- Votre sens de déduction ne vous trompe pas mademoiselle, Léanne c'est ça ?  
- C'est bien ça. Et si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, et comme je vous qualifie comme étant digne d'une certaine confiance, je vais vous dire la vérité, je fis une petite pause avant de continuer, la voix calme mais trahissant une certaine tristesse, Voyez-vous hier, dans la soirée, un certain… Mr Malfoy a pénétrer ma maison et a assassiné mes parents presque sans aucune raison. Je suis donc actuellement en panique totale et j'essaie de fuir le plus loin possible. J'espère que vous comprenez.

Il me regardait toujours de la même façon, et vint poser ses deux mains sur chacune de mes épaules. Il hocha la tête en soufflant un « bonne chance » compatissant, avant de retourner vers l'auberge, me laissant seule dans le passage. Je place doucement l'extrémité de ma baguette à un point stratégique sur le mur, et les briques se mirent en mouvement. Bientôt le passage fut grand ouvert, et je m'engouffrai dans le Chemin de Traverse, vide de monde. Seuls quelques sorciers cachés sous leur lourd capuchons s'aventuraient entre les boutiques, sûrement pour les quelques achats de dernières minutes avant la rentrée. Vicky, dont j'étais honteuse d'avoir oublié l'existence pour quelques minutes, apparut à ma droite, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je lui souris discrètement avant de reprendre la marche. Alors que nous arrivions devant chez Fleury et Bott, la faim se fait ressentir dans mon estomac, et j'engloutis en quelques minutes la réserve de pancakes fraîchement sortie de mon sac. Je terminai également ma briquette de lait en un temps record, et je repris mon chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Bientôt nous arrivâmes devant la boutique pour le moins colorée des frères Weasley, laquelle devait être remplie de la totalité des élèves de Poudlard, tant les rayons était envahis de monde. Je ne me risquais pas à entrer, n'ayant vraiment pas le cœur pour toutes ces farces et attrapes, bien que je dois avouer qu'elles soient géniales. Plus loin devant moi je l'aperçois, le trio d'or, mené par le « grand et vaillant » Harry Potter. Oh bien sûr, sorti de ma bouche, c'étais tout à fait ironique étant donné que je ne fut pas une grande fan du Sauveur National, bien que je le respectais pour son courage typiquement Gryffondorien. Ils se tenaient tous les trois devant la boutique de Mr. Ollivander, du moins ce qu'il en restait. L'affaire de Mangemorts sans doute. Le pauvre vendeur. Il était le seul à vendre des baguettes de qualité, la mienne provenant, comme pour tout le monde, de son magasin. Tandis que je croisais le regard d'Hermione Granger, la plus censée des trois, lorsque je les dépassais dans l'Allée, je ne vis pas la personne devant moi, que je percutai de plein fouet.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, beaucoup plus long cette fois ! J'ai en fait combiné le chapitre 2 et 3 pour vous donner un peu plus de lecture, et je ferais la même chose pour le 4 et le 5, ce qui fait que les chapitres seront plus longs mais moins nombreux. Sinon j'espère que l'histoire vous plait, et n'hésitez pas à postez vos reviews ! =)


	3. Chapter 3 : De surprise en surprise

**Chapitre 3**  
_De surprise en surprise._

* * *

Le choc me fit perdre l'équilibre, et je tombai sur le sol pavé, ma hanche heurtant violemment la route. J'eu à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits que deux bras forts me soulevèrent pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Une paire d'yeux gris me fixèrent dans une expression mi-désolée, mi-énervée.

- Faites attention la prochaine fois, me dit sèchement le propriétaire de ce regard envoûtant.  
- Très bien. Désolée et, merci, répondis-je simplement.

Les deux bras me lâchèrent, jusqu'à présent bloqués au niveau de mes coudes. Un hochement de tête à peine perceptible de la part de mon interlocuteur, puis il se détourna. La lumière du jour éclaira une demi-seconde son visage caché sous une épaisse capuche de velours, et je reconnus très vite le jeune homme en face de moi : Draco Malfoy. Ce fut la seconde fois en deux jours que je le voyais, ce qui remplit mon esprit de questions. Il lança un « J'arrive mère », en direction d'une femme elle aussi dissimulée, qui ne pouvait être que Narcissa. Je voulus les rattraper, mais je fus vite ralentie dans ma course par ma hanche qui me faisait souffrir. Le temps que je me lance un sort de guérison, la mère et le fils avaient disparu de mon champ de vision. Je soupirais, et sans m'en apercevoir, je m'étais mise à jouer distraitement avec la bague accrochée à mon cou. Vicky m'appela, postée quelques mètres devant moi, m'indiquant une rue sombre du doigt. J'accourus auprès d'elle, et je jetai un regard prudent à la rue en face de moi. Vicky me confia qu'elle avait vu « les deux personnes blondes du dernier soir » s'engouffrer dans cette même rue. Je m'y engageai, un peu sans réfléchir, avant de devoir une nouvelle fois m'arrêter, apercevant le Survivant et ses deux acolytes, qui venait de sortir d'une rue jouxtant à celle où je me trouvais. Il se dirigeaient vers la même cible que moi, la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Je les suivis aussi discrètement que possible, et alors qu'ils grimpaient sur le toit pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le rival d'Harry, je trouvai une sorte de trappe me permettant d'observer l'intérieur de la boutique sans risquer d'être vue. Et comme pour compléter les horreurs de la veille, le spectacle s'offrant devant moi ne me remplit pas de satisfaction, bien au contraire :

- Bonsoir Barjow, fit la voix douce mais sévère de Narcissa. Vous connaissez la raison de notre visite n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien entendu Madame Malfoy, répondit l'intéressé qui ne semblait pas rassuré. Veuillez me suivre je vous pris.

Il me fallut m'avancer d'une dizaine de centimètres dans le trou où je me terrais pour pouvoir les voir de nouveau.

- C'est tout à fait ce que nous cherchions, confia Draco en levant le regard sur ce qui ressemblait à une armoire triangulaire. Elle est fonctionnelle ?  
- Pas encore Mr. Malfoy, mais si vous prenez le temps de la réparer alors je suis certain que…  
- Pardon ? Vous insinuez que JE dois faire tout le sale boulot ? Hors de question, vous êtes là pour ça n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua le Serpentard.  
- Allons mon chéri, calme toi. Mr Barjow a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. Contente toi de ce que tu as. Ce ne devrait pas t'être très difficile de la remettre en état, si ? objecta sa mère.

Il fit non de la tête, et elle lui embrassa doucement la joue. La main de la femme tremblait légèrement, signe de sa nervosité. Draco demanda à sa mère de l'attendre dehors, ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Il s'adressa au vendeur d'un ton bien moins agressif, presque inquiet :

- Et pour ce que j'avais commandé la semaine dernière ?  
- Il est arrivé il y a trois jours, monsieur, lui assura Barjow. Il est d'une grande valeur, estimez-vous heureux que je vous le donne gratuitement.

S'en suivit un petit ricanement méprisant de la part de Draco, avant qu'il ne se saisisse du paquet que lui tendait le commerçant, le coinçant sous sa cape, comme son père le faisait avec sa baguette. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'armoire, et disparut, sans un mot pour le vieil homme. Lorsque je réussis à sortir à mon tour, car j'eus cru un moment être coincée dans cet espace très étroit, les trois Gryffondors étaient également partis. Je repris la voie du Chemin de Traverse, faisant mine de m'être perdue, pour que personne ne me crois mal intentionnée, bien qu'aucun regard ne se posa sur moi. J'appelai Vicky dans un murmure, et il n'en lui fallut pas plus pour qu'elle apparaisse juste devant moi avec un sourire attendrissant, que je lui rendis. Je lui demandai de marcher près de moi, et je me dirigeai vers Poudlard, direction que j'avais prise inconciemment, mon instinct de survie et mon besoin de sécurité avaient décidé pour moi.

Une fois arrivée, mon elfe de maison toujours à mes côtés, je ne pus que me maudire pour ne pas avoir pensé qu'étant donnée la période de l'année où nous nous trouvions, les grilles d'entrée étaient fermées, et d'ailleurs bien protégées. Je me tournai alors vers Vicky, qui me regarda, inquiète, devinant probablement que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée qui me vint alors à l'esprit.

- Que dirais-tu d'une ballade dans la forêt interdite ? demandai-je simplement.  
- Maîtresse… réussit-elle à articuler après un hoquet de surprise.  
- On ne peut pas passer par l'entrée principale, alors faisons le tour ! Il nous faut juste transplaner aussi près de Poudlard que possible, et de finir le chemin à pieds. N'ais pas peur, je suis peut-être en fuite, mais je n'en suis pas devenue folle pour autant, je sais bien qu'il y a des risques, mais au point où nous en sommes, autant les affronter. Et je t'avais demandé de m'appeler par mon prénom…  
- Vicky n'est pas très rassurée M… Léanne. Peut-être devrions-nous retournez à la maison.  
- Hors de question. Et puis, un peu d'aventure ne te fera pas de mal ! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait autre chose que les corvées ma petite Vicky ?  
- Quatre ans et demi… Mais…  
- Alors c'est décidé. Essaie de t'approcher le plus possible de la zone anti-transplanage, le plus près nous serons, le mieux se sera.

Vicky me prit par le bras à contre cœur avant de transplaner, et nous atterrîmes dans une clairière de la forêt interdite, que je reconnu pour y avoir pénétrer deux ans plus tôt. En même temps, qui n'est jamais allé dans la forêt interdite ? Très peu de monde en tout cas ! Il me fallu quelques instants pour trouver la voie à suivre, puis lorsque ce fut fait, j'entraînai Vicky avec moi sur un sentier calme. Il nous faudrait pas plus de trente minutes pour arriver au château, enfin, si nous marchions vite. Mais très rapidement les conditions de marche furent plus difficiles, et le soleil de midi commença à me taper sur le crâne, bien que les arbres alentours nous protégeaient. Je dus m'arrêter plusieurs fois, la première pour retirer mon pull devenu de trop et pour changer de chaussures, me félicitant moi-même pour avoir emporter une paire plus fine, une deuxième fois pour retrouver mon chemin, dont je doutais sans cesse, et une troisième fois pour manger et me reposer un minimum. Au bout d'une heure, ce qui était tout de même le double du temps que j'avais prévu, nous aperçûmes les tours de Poudlard, et un sentiment de sérénité m'embauma un instant le cœur, pensant les blessures de la veille, encore vives dans mes pensées. Bien que je restait consciente que venir à Poudlard avant la rentrée était totalement illégal, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée de voir ce château se dresser devant moi. Je sortis rapidement de la forêt, où des bruits étranges commençaient à se faire entendre, et j'arrivai à la colline sur laquelle la maison d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse, était posée, tranquille et zen, entourée de son petit potager. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je montais la colline, me baissant au niveau des fenêtres de la cabane pour ne pas me faire voir. Une fois arrivée à la fin de la montée qui menait à Poudlard, je m'arrêtai un moment, simplement pour apprécier la beauté de l'édifice qui me défiait de tout sa hauteur.

* * *

Evidemment, lorsque je tentai d'ouvrir la grande porte, celle-ci resta close. Aucun sort ne marchait, et je fus résolue de trouver une autre entrée. Je pourrais passer par l'entrée secrète que j'avais découvert en troisième année, mais ce choix était risqué, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait juste en face des appartements de Rusard, devant lesquelles Miss Teigne restait posée, sans bouger, attendant patiemment que son maître sorte. Je n'aurais définitivement pas pu escalader quelque façade que se soit, Vicky aurait fait une crise cardiaque en me voyant faire ça. Je fis alors le tour du château, et j'entrepris une ballade dans le parc près du lac, tout en réfléchissant à une possible entrée. Mes jambes commençaient à s'engourdir, avec toute la marche que j'avais effectuée en quelques heures, aussi je m'assis sur un rocher qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, et je regardait Vicky qui suivait un papillon à quelques mètres. La créature m'avait confié adorer les papillons, et la voir ainsi me fit sourire. Je poussai ensuite un long soupir, espérant trouver rapidement une entrée pour Poudlard. Quelques secondes après que cette pensée m'ait traversé l'esprit, le rocher sous moi disparu et je poussai un cri aigu, alertant Vicky avant de tomber dans le trou ainsi formé, l'elfe de maison accrochée à mon bras. Je me sentis glisser le long d'une sorte de toboggan, pour ce qui me parut une éternité, puis je percutai le sol d'une violence qui me fit voir des étincelles. Lorsque j'eus repris mes esprits, j'ouvris les yeux et me redressais doucement, testant chacun de mes membres à la recherche d'une blessure. Je n'avais rien cependant, et Vicky non plus, si j'en croyait son petit corps déjà debout devant moi. Une fois sur mes deux jambes, je mis un petit moment à reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouvais : la salle commune des Serpentards, décorée de tentures vertes et argents, de canapés en cuir vert émeraude, de statuettes de serpents éparpillées dans la pièce, et de l'immense tableau de Salazar Serpentard, accroché sur le mur en face de moi. Le plafond était en verre, et laissait entrevoir le lac sous lequel la pièce était plongée. Si j'avais été placée à Serpentard en première année, j'aurais adoré passer mon temps libre dans cet pièce, malgré le manque de chaleur, comme dans celle de Gryffondor. J'étais enfin à Poudlard !

- Vicky, je pense qu'on a pas vraiment eu besoin de chercher une entrée finalement. fis-je, un brin d'amusement dans la voix.  
- En effet. Mais… Comment diable avons-nous atterri ici ?  
- Je pense que ce passage, par lequel nous sommes venus, bien qu'il soit des plus désagréables, fonctionne en quelques sorte comme la Salle-sur-Demande. C'est-à-dire qu'il faut vraiment être méritant et déterminé pour entrer. Je suis étonnée que les Gryffons y soient autorisés.

Je fis le tour de la pièce, très grande cela dit, avant de m'affaler sur le sofa le plus proche. Vicky paraissait horrifiée, et n'osait pas me rejoindre.

- Vous pensez qu'il faut rester ici ? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui nous retient ! Je veux dire, Rusard ne vient jamais dans les salles communes, encore moins si elle se trouve dans les cachots qui se trouvent sous le lac !  
- Mais… On devrait peut-être retourner chez les Gryffondors, vous ne pensez pas ?  
- Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas ceci dans notre salle commune, répondis-je en prenant sur la table basse un livre intéressant devant appartenir à un Serpent, J'aimerais savoir à qui il appartient.

J'ouvris donc l'ouvrage avec délicatesse, et je regardais la première page, où, comme je le pensais, son propriétaire avait marqué une signature. J'eus du mal à déchiffrer cette écriture, un peu trop penchée à mon goût, mais je réussis à lire le nom tout de même. Et pour ne pas continuer dans la lancée des derniers jours, non voyons, ce serait trop facile, ce livre appartenait à Draco Malfoy ! Je ne pus retenir un soupir entre le mécontentement et le pur agacement, et je refermai le livre, qui je fourrai instinctivement dans mon sac, au lieu de le reposer bien gentiment devant moi. J'aurais sûrement l'occasion de le lire une autre fois. Je me levai alors d'un bond, et me dirigeai vers les dortoirs. Vicky, ayant cru un instant que j'allais droit vers la sortie poussa un « Ah ! … Oh…. » qui me fit rire. Je montai les quelques marches menant au premiers dortoirs, comme je reconnus être celui des garçons, et je m'installai sur le premier lit que je vis. Ces lits-là étaient beaucoup moins confortables que ceux de mon propre dortoir, mais ils étaient en revanche beaucoup plus grands. Les mêmes coffres étaient placés au bout des lits, d'une teinte légèrement plus foncée cependant. J'hésitais entre nourrir ma curiosité en ouvrant un à un les coffres, ou contenter mon corps en faisant une sieste. Mon elfe de maison me regarda, perplexe, comme à chaque fois que j'avais une idée, qu'elle redoutait. Je pris la décision la moins judicieuse, celle de fouiller dans les coffres. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je voulais faire ça, c'était comme une pulsion soudaine, alimentée par ma fatigue, et sûrement aussi par le choc des derniers évènements. Je me levais alors, et ouvris le premier coffre, celui du lit où je me trouvait. Une petite plaquette en bois était gravée des initiales T. N., et après avoir cherchez dans mon esprit, j'en déduis qu'il s'agissait de Théodore Nott. Le coffre ne contenait que quelques vêtements sans grand intérêt, et je passai rapidement au prochain coffre. Celui-là portait un cadenas sur lequel se trouvait une étiquette « Ne touchez à rien ! - Blaise Z. », qui me fit sourire. Etonnement, bien qu'il soit en Serpentard et qu'il soit très ami avec Draco, Blaise ne m'avait jamais paru comme quelqu'un de méchant, et au fond, je l'appréciais un minimum, même si je ne le connaissais pas. Après un « alohomora », le cadenas céda et je pus soulever le lourd couvercle du coffre. L'intérieur était presque entièrement rempli, la plupart de l'espace étant occupé par des livres et des vêtements. Je trouvai aussi un ou deux exemplaires du Chicaneur, que Luna Lovegood distribuait avec bonne humeur. Plusieurs mots échangés entre lui et Draco, datant d'avant les vacances, attirèrent ensuite mon attention :

« Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances toi ?  
- Blaise, je veux bien croire que la compagnie de ta mère ne soit pas des plus agréable mais ne compte pas sur moi pour passer mes vacances entières avec toi.  
- Mais y'aura Pansy aussi tu sais !  
- Raison de plus pour refuser. Et de toute manière, mes parents ont d'autres plans pour moi.  
- Je vois… Enfin, non je vois pas mais tans pis.  
- Cesse de faire le gamin je t'en pris. Au fait tu as fait mon devoir de DCFM pour demain ?  
- Oui môsieur le Prince des Serpentards ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer. Je sais que je suis le plus intelligent de nous deux mais je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger !  
- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe vient faire là-dedans. Mais… merci. »

« Blaise, pourquoi tu n'est pas venu à l'entraînement de Quidditch cet après-midi ? »

« Zabini, réponds-moi !  
- Utilisation du nom de famille, on en est revenu à là alors…  
- Très drôle…  
- Bon d'accord je vais te le dire. Je suis plus dans l'équipe, voilà.  
- Hein ? C'est une blague j'espère !  
- Pas du tout, notre très cher Théodore Nott récemment nommé capitaine m'a menacé de ne pas remettre les pieds dans SON terrain si je ne veux pas me recevoir un impardonnable d'ici-peu.  
- Mais pour qui il se prend lui ? J'irais lui parler plus tard, t'inquiète pas pour ça tu retrouvera rapidement ton poste de gardien.  
- Nan mais tu sais Draco, c'est pas grave. J'ai plus envie de voir ça tête de toute façon.  
-¨Pourquoi ça ?  
- Il sait pour ma… situation.  
- Pour toi et… _Ton irlandais_ ?  
- Celui-là même. Et tu sais comment est Nott.  
- Ouais. Bon j'espère au moins que tu continueras à venir assister à mes victoires.  
- Tu veux dire venir me foutre de toi pendant que tu te fais rétamer par Potter ! Pas de problème, je serais là !  
- La ferme Blaise !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco ! »

Un sourire attendrit s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je lus encore quelques uns de ses messages avant de les remettre dans le coffre. J'aurais sûrement dû être étonnée par « l'irlandais » dont Draco parlais mais au fond je ne l'était pas du tout. Grâce à mes petites recherches, j'avais facilement découvert la relation entre Zabini et Finnigan, et de toute manière cela ne me regardait pas du tout. Je refermai le coffre, et je sortis des dortoirs, déjà lassée de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Je fis une nouvelle fois le tour de la salle commune, avant d'entraîner Vicky vers la sortie. Je pris soin d'ouvrir la porte avec le plus grand soin au cas où Rusard passerait pas là, et je filai à pas de loup, mais de loup ultra-rapide en direction de la tour Gryffondor.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Voilà le troisième chapitre, dont je ne suis pas super fière, mais bon, tans pis. Je dois vous avouer que ce qui me dérange le plus dans ce passage est le fait que Draco est laissé traîner quelque chose qui lui appartient à Poudlard. Mais bon, si je suis le cours de mon histoire ça s'avèrera normal plus tard ! J'espère toujours autant que l'histoire vous plait, et j'attends vos reviews


End file.
